


Whore of Wang

by salarta



Category: Shin Sangokumusou | Dynasty Warriors
Genre: Bukkake, Facials, No Sex, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-21
Updated: 2012-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-31 12:43:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salarta/pseuds/salarta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wang Yi shows her devotion to Wei.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whore of Wang

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by a picture I saw of Wang Yi: http://i.imgur.com/Wem7c.jpg . I have not played Dynasty Warriors and at the time that I wrote this fic, all I knew about Wang Yi was from a few articles, comments from other people and videos in Japanese.

Wang Yi stepped from the tent. Her polished armor glistened in the morning sun. Her cape, dyed a deep dark blue, flapped in the wind as she marched toward the front lines. The regimented, disciplined forward gaze of her soldiers roved to take in the glory of their illustrious general... their proud graces turned to gawks and whispers as they saw the mess left upon her soft smooth face and short, feathered black hair.

Catching this response with her shallow grey eyes, she smiled, the corners of her lips curving toward her cheeks. The shifting and shuffling of her metal armor plates came to a stop as she reached the head of her small army.

"Warriors," she announced, pacing before them, her arms folded behind her back. "Today, you fight for a cause greater than yourselves. Today, we topple Zhuge Liang, and I will personally end the life of that bastard Ma Chao myself. You will fight for the honor and glory of Wei, and our leader, Sima Yi."

"General!" One soldier dared to shout from the throng. "You... you have something on your face."

Pausing, she faced her men. She gazed at the hundred score soldiers watching, judging, raised into perfect rows peering downward at their general from the hilltop they assembled. The words they heard and the acts they saw from her would echo in their minds as they ran into battle. They were her audience, witness to the purest symbol of her allegiance to their cause.

Raising a hand, she rubbed the creamy white spunk coated over her cheek. It dripped its excess off her chin, swallowed by the expanse of a bosom secured by her generously endowed breast plate. Through the valley of her cleavage, unseen by her warriors in waiting, a river of the pure seed slowly flowed down her midriff, soaking into the messy first line of defense that was her untamed pubes.

This was but a petty offering to what remained over the whole of her face. Not one inch escaped the smothering cum, the musky mascara so thorough in its painting of her finer feminine features that any semblance of beauty she possessed lay lost to her newfound mask of Wei. Beset by layered, goopy offage, her youthful flesh became little more than foundation, an ever-shifting field of white sludge blossoming down the substructure of an enchanting flower's once-beloved visage.

A pry of her hand away from the muck revealed it for what it was, sperm stuck fast to the gentle grooves and lines of her palm like a lover clinging for affection from her mate. With a seductive smirk, she traced a lone finger down to her quivering lips, hot breath escaping as she ran the tip of her tongue from knuckle to nail for a taste of the salty treat.

"This is not a 'something'. This is the cum of Sima Yi," she announced, to the shocked murmurs of her men.

Her eyebrows, charcoal black pencil smudges arching with her thirst for vengeance, muted their presence under thick sheets of drying cum, while tiny specks sparkled on the ends of each fluffed eyelash. Running a finger down the bridge of her nose, she licked another passing of the gathered facial litter.

"Sima Yi demanded proof of my allegiance, to show I would not falter in my duties at the first sign of trouble. I made my case on my knees, with his dick wrapped between the very lips speaking to you right now."

"Slut!"

"Whore!"

"Call me a whore if you wish," she shouted, "but let it be known that this whore is devoted to the cause. When you're out there, clashing sword and spear with the enemy, know that the woman leading you into battle would stand before you humbled, bearing the mark of her allegiance to the cause for which you may give your very lives. I hold no shame, for I have no reason to be ashamed. This cum is a badge of honor, men. A symbol of the Whore of Wang."

A silence. Heavy and evolving, Wang Yi stood before it with the stern and stiff posture of a leading general boldly facing the threat of a firing squad. The arrows of their gazes upon her grew hot, hotter than the sun bearing down on her ravished, sweat-soaked form under the weight of heavy armor and thickness of Sima cum. She awaited the judgment of her men... and received cheers.

Raucous and loud, the few faint voices rose in number, cascading into one. She grinned, forming a balled fist with her right hand, planting it against her left open palm and cracking her knuckles as she dreamt of the bloody battle ahead.

"Let's show these bastards the fighting spirit conjured by the Whore of Wang."


End file.
